Secrets To Be Told
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Link and Ariana have secrets that they want to tell each other. What happens when they tell each other their own secrets? LinkxOc; mild SamusxPikachu


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my Oc is mine!**

**I decided that since Link was my first fictional crush when I was 8-years old, so I decided to make a SSBB one-shot fic with him and my Oc.**

**_Warning: This fic contains some material that may not be suitable to those under 13! Reader descrestion advised!_**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Snake, have you seen Link? I can't find him anywhere," Ariana asked, tucking some of her red hair behind her ear.

Snake sighed. "Well, as much as I remember he went off somewhere, wanting to be alone by himself." He then got himself in a box. "Please leave me alone now."

Rolling her eyes, the red-haired girl muttered, "Whatever... Thanks a lot for something, Snake."

* * *

Link was on a branch of a tree, eyes closed. He was glad to be alone, but he seemed to be a bit lonely now and he wanted some company right now. Nothing could get any better than this when...

"LINK!!!"

The Hylian almost fell off as he gave out a startled cry. He regained his balance and then he looked down to see none other than Sonic. He glared at the blue hedgehog as he was chuckling at the look on his face. Sure, Sonic and Link were friends, but Link usually gets driven mad by him, let alone wanting to have some peace and quiet without being bothered by him. Yoshi, his roommate, knew how the Hylian felt.

Sighing, Link asked, "What is it that you want, Sonic? Can't you see that I am trying to relax here?"

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to tell you what Kirby told Ness to tell Lucas to tell me that Ariana is looking for you right now. Snake seemed to be annoyed when he told me once Lucas told him before I was told."

Link's ears soon perked at the girl's name. "Ariana is looking for me? For how long?" he asked before jumping down from the tree branch.

Sonic thought about it for about a second or more. "For about half and hour now or less. You better go find her, otherwise, if she talks to Snake again, I fear that he may go berserk."

Before the blue hedgehog knew it, Link was gone in a blur of green. He shook his head. "Even the Hero of Time can run fast. Maybe I should ask him for a race some time..."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?!" Ariana asked, running her fingers through her hair with fustration.

She paced back and forth in the living room, Samus sitting on the sofa as she watched her friend.

She said, "Be patient. He may be just taking a walk. He'll be back, I'm sure of it."

Ariana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, says a woman who fights aliens, raised by aliens and dating Pikachu!"

Samus blushed. "Come on, Pikachu was adorable, not to mention that he saved me from Ridley twice!" she spoke out in defense.

Sitting down next to her, the red head said, "I guess so. Might as well wait... Samus, what was it like when those aliens raised you?"

The blonde soon thought about it for a moment, tapping a finger gently against her lips. "Let's see... I was only a small orphaned girl when they found me and raised me like I was part of their own kind. I helped them out and they helped me learn how to fight. You could say that I am in dept to them, I mean, if they did not find me, I would not be here."

Then Ariana smiled. "Yeah, you know, they sound really cool. I envy you a lot."

"So do I!"

The two women turned their heads to see Link grinning at them as he was leaning on the doorway. Ariana immediately rose up from the sofa, went around it and stood in front of him. Samus soon grinned, got up from the sofa and then walked out of the room past them. Link and the red head looked at her oddly in confusion.

"Where are you going?" they both asked.

Samus stopped walking and stood there, not bothering to look at them. "Just going to give Pikachu... his bath time."

After that she laughed and then left, leaving the Hero of Time and the girl besides him blinking and sweatdropping, having a bad feeling that there is something strange and yet, disturbing in the woman's mind. They soon looked at one another and shrugged, soon dropping the subject and moving on to other things that need to be dealt with.

Then Ariana said to the Hero of Time, "Link, I need to talk to you about what happened last night?"

"You mean the party that we had to celebrate my victory against Bowser?"

"Yeah... When Pit made his move on me..."

Link soon frowned with a sigh. "You love him, don't you?"

Then Ariana shook her head. "No, not like that. There's... someone else I like and... I think that he does not seem to like me."

The blonde tilted his head to the side. "Who is it?"

"I can't... tell you. You would not understand..."

"I will understand." Link held her shoulders. "Please, tell me."

Ariana soon looked up at him, putting her hands on his. "Link... Do you like someone?"

The Hero of Time soon grinned. "I do. Want me to show you who it is?"

The red-haired girl nodded. "Ok..."

Then Link spoke, "Close your eyes."

Ariana obeyed and did what he told her to do. Before she could even ask him what he was going to do when she felt lips touch hers. Her eyes were open in an instant with a muffled gasp. Link was actually kissing her! It was like a dream come true, so she closed her eyes and found herself kissing him back. They pulled away a few seconds later and then they were looking at each other, somehow smiling at each other.

"Now, do you know who I like?" the Hero of Time asked, brushing some hair off of Ariana's face.

The girl soon replied, "I think I do now. You know who I like now?"

"Yeah, I do now."

After that, the two kissed again and this time, the kiss was passionate and long as they embraced one another, holding each other close. Link got the kiss to become deep and Ariana let out a soft moan. He then licked her lips and she slowly opened her mouth before she felt his tongue enter her mouth, exploring every part of it, leaving nothing out. He then trapped her against the wall as he was doing that and his hands cupping her neck, his thumbs touching her cheeks. Ariana was panting heavily as he pulled away and had his lips on her neck. She let out a loud moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, having her hand trailing up his hair, taking his hat off in the process.

Link's hand trailed down her breasts and then down her hip, leaving it there. They seemed to be enjoying this as their kiss soon got heated and a bit intense. Before they could get any further, they decided to pull away, both panting and drool dangling out of their mouths. They just stood there, hugging each other in a loving embrace.

Ariana whispered, "I love you, Link. Stay with me, please."

Link smiled. "Of course. I promise to never leave you."

"Thank you..."

* * *

"You like it, don't you, Pikachu?" Samus asked, scrubbing behind the yellow mouse's ears.

"Pika!!" the Pokemon said happily.

Samus then kissed its forehead. "I'm glad you do."

* * *

**That's it! This is my 48th fic and almost to 50! Whoop! I can't wait to get to 50!! Review as well!**


End file.
